hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi
Javier Olguin Season 1 Armando Guerrero Season 2 |gender = Male |pronoun = He/His/Him |species = Moonflower |friends = Kiazuki Maroshi Hanazuki Sleepy Unicorn Zikoro Unicorns Dazzlessence Jones Hemkas Flochis|enemies = Twisted Unicorn}}Kiyoshi is one of the characters of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Appearance Kiyoshi has pale skin, with scratches on his cheeks and knees. Like all Moonflowers, his hair is black with white parts and it covers most of his face. His hair is held in a tail with a white hook and has a white flower with a long black stem on his head that resembles a clover. He wears a worn out, dark red sleeveless shirt covered with stains, dark red shorts that are torn by the ends, and open-toed sandals with lacing that reach a little below his knees. He has white bracelets at the bicep of each arm. His posture is noticeably hunched even when in a good mood. Moods * Feisty (Red) * Chill/Mellow (Green/Dark Green) * Sad (Blue) * Shy/Inspired (Lavender) * Loved (Pink) * Despaired (Black) Personality Kiyoshi is a bitter individual. He is so bitter, he has grown an entire forest of Black Treasure Trees. However, he seems hopeful of Hanazuki and what she has to teach regarding growing a variety of Treasure Trees that can fight off the Big Bad. He seems to rely on logic and reason more than on emotions. He is highly pessimistic and considers any negative probability as inevitable. In Hide and Seek, when Hanazuki suggested planting treasures to save his moon, his first response was to refuse and run away. In Better Together, regarding the fifty percent probability that Twisted is coming towards Hanazuki's Moon, he says the glass is "half empty", as opposed to Hanazuki's "glass is half full" argument. Later in the episode, Kiyoshi glows pink when Hanazuki is willing to confront Twisted for his sake and wishes her luck. Together, they drive off Twisted Unicorn from the moon. When he returned to his moon, the first Treasure Tree he grows other than black is lavender, when he thought of an idea to make his unicorns cooperate despite their unruly and aggressive behavior. He is very careful, often fearing for the other's safety. History Kiyoshi is the Moonflower of Sleepy Unicorn's original moon until he lost control of his moon to the inhabiting unicorns. During the revolt, Noble Unicorn (Sleepy) is his only ally. Twisted claims that the revolt was done because he does not believe in the Moonflower's capability of protecting the moon since the Big Bad attacked. But in Hide and Seek, Sleepy states that Twisted has been against him even before the Big Bad struck. By the end of the episode, Twisted is defeated by rogue unicorn soldiers and Hanazuki takes Kiyoshi to her moon so he may learn to about growing colored Treasure Trees. Soon after their arrival in Better Together, Twisted comes to the moon looking for Kiyoshi. After defeating Twisted, Hanazuki escorts Kiyoshi to his moon to help him gain leadership over the unicorns. In Damage Control, he grows his first colorful Treasure Tree on his moon. He reveals he was a part of a small group called the "Garlandians" in the episode Recovery. The Garlandians were a task force organized by Kiazuki in order to protect the galaxy from the Big Bad, but had since dissolved. Powers and Abilities Kiyoshi is adept at growing Black Treasure Trees. It's the only type of tree he has grown his whole life, and he grows them quickly. His fondness of Black Treasure Trees have endowed him the ability to see clues into the past, present and future from the treasures of the Black Trees. Relationships Hanazuki Ever since she met him on Sleepy Unicorn's original moon in "Hide and Seek", she's willing to teach him on how to grow proper treasure trees, as he managed to produce only black ones. Their relationship of now has been short, but somewhat affectionate. An example of this is how Hanazuki runs out into the open when Twisted Unicorn is searching for them to find Sleepy Unicorn in "Better Together", risking her freedom and possibly her life for him. Further proof of this is when Kiyoshi feels another emotion for the first time when she does this. He turns pink, showing how grateful he is that Hanazuki is willing to do this for him. Also, in "The Resistance", they get chased into a treasure tree by Twisted Unicorn, and Kiyoshi notices how the tree is the first he saw Hanazuki grow. Then, they use the tree's treasure juices to throw Twisted Unicorn off into a struggle between his emotions, causing him to be frustrated and fly off. When the episode ends, they fist-bump in victory and the screens winks out in the shape of a heart. Kiazuki He used to be a part of a group called the Garlandians with her and Maroshi. However due to her absence, they've since disbanded. They have a clear history with one another, as shown in "Recovery", where he quickly recognizes Kiazuki and rushes up to her. Being glad to see her return, after being gone for so long, this implies that Kiyoshi was close to Kiazuki. After finding out that Kiazuki's moon was destroyed, he becomes guilty over it, believing he should have helped her back then. He wanted to help Kiazuki despite his own moon's problems, which shows that he cares for her wellbeing. Maroshi Maroshi was one of the original Garlandians, with Kiyoshi and Kiazuki, that later disbanded. Interactions between them were only shown in Big Bad Sickness, but they appear to be friendly with each other, since Maroshi hugged Kiyoshi the moment they met. Kiyoshi and Maroshi are counterparts of each other, with Kiyoshi being more careful and Maroshi being more relaxed and carefree. In "Feelin' It ", he tries to help him grow his first Treasure Tree, but fails. He finds Maroshi on the dark side, and tells him about his situation. When Maroshi grew his first Tree, a Black one, Kiyoshi was amazed. Appeared in Season 1 * Captured! (mentioned) * Hide and Seek (debut) * Better Together * The Resistance * Hemkas Got Talent * Damage Control * Recovery * The Transplant * Big Bad Sickness Season 2 *Surprise, Surprise *Building Blocks *Dance on the Dark Side *Feelin' It Gallery Trivia * He assumed that Black Treasure Trees are the only form of Treasure Trees that actually existed, and mentioned that they did not protect against the Big Bad. * He tried to reason with the Twisted Unicorn by stating that the Unicorn's Protection Dome wasn't actually proven against Big Bad, and thus relying only on this means of protection could have fatal consequences. * Kiyoshi might have a little crush on Hanazuki. * Kiyoshi's name in Japanese (清 and 淳) means "pure". Category:Characters Category:Moonflowers Category:Male